Cotorra
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Micaela es una alumna molesta. LATIN HETALIA fem!Perú/fem!Chile


_Fem! PeChi for smashypumpkin._

**LH no me pertenece**

* * *

**Cotorra**

Micaela nunca fue una persona solitaria, todo lo contraroi. Era sociable, alegre y bastante conversadora, reuniendo as las cualidades necesarias para ser considerada una "amiga de todo el mundo". Y lo disfrutaba. A Micaela no le gustaba la soledad, por más que sabía que siempre iba a haber momentos en la vida en los que estaría sola. Aun así, su familia, sus amigos e incls sus pocos enemigos y personas que ni conocía… Le gustaba tenerlos a todos al alcance de sus manos.

Javiera no era así. La profesora de literatura, no muy querida entre los alumnos, no gustaba tanto de la compañía humana cuando esta era excesiva. La mujer no era una antisocial propiamente dicha, por más que Martín afirmase que su compañera de trabajo mostraba claros signos de que sí. Pero Javiera no necesitaba de la opinión del profesor de música, ella muy bien sabía que era una persona normal que sabía apreciar su espacio personal.

Javiera, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo, no acostumbraba a volverse muy cercana a sus alumnos, insistiendo en que mantendría con ellos una relación meramente profesional. Cualquier pregunta relacionada con su vida personal era directamente ignorada y la clase continuaba como si nada. No era que Javiera odiase a sus alumnos o que le desagradaran, simplemente no sentía afecto por ellos. Claro, se preocupaba cuando a uno le iba mal, pero qué iba a hacer? Era una profesora y ese era su patrón de conducta esperado. Después de todo le pagaban por ello.

Per si había algo que la profesora de literatura odiaba todavía más que alumnos chismosos, eranalumnos castigados. Que ella debía supervisar. O peor aún, alumnos habladores que tenían que quedarse en detención, muy al estilo gringo, _bajo su supervisión_.

Como Micaela. Colegio de mierda.

La peruana se quedaba cada cierto tiempo otra vez castigada, ya sea por hablar y hablar en la clase de algún profesor especialmente quisquilloso o por andar tirando cuadernos por el pasillo o por Dios sabe qué hizo esta vez la mocosa, pero siempre, _siempre_ algo la llevaba de regreso al salón de Javiera. Usualmente era aquellos días que no había ningún otro alumno castigado y Javiera tenía que quedarse sólo por Micaela. Y por eso la tenía en la lista negra.

Micaela usualmente entraba a al salón de Javiera con una sonrisa, incluso sabiendo que estaba en problemas. Siempre dejaba su mochila en el piso mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la primera fila que quedaba frente a frente con la del profesor. Javiera sólo alzaba una ceja, a veces hacía algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico, a veces sólo rodaba los ojos cansada. Pero Micaela siempre sonreía, porque si estaba de mal humor, no se tomaría la molestia de venir a dejarse castigar.

Lo que sí Javiera agradecía, era que no le hablase, sino que hacía sus tareas en silencio. Usualmente.

-¿Y va a ir al partido? –preguntó Micaela con voz cantarina cierta tarde que estaba otra vez ahí sentada. Javiera no estaba muy segura de qué partido le hablaba, imaginaba que la semifinal del torneo interescolar de fútbol. Negó, sin agregar mucho más-. ¿Por qué no?

Javiera frunció el ceño.

Ignoró la pregunta y después de eso Micaela no dijo más y la dejó en paz. O al menos eso esperó Javiera cuando miró su reloj, verificando que en diez minutos podría irse. Micaela comenzó a guardar sus cosas y de pronto estaba hablando de nuevo, contando algo sobre un tipo de youtube del que Javiera había visto sólo algunos videos.

-Bueno, nos vemos –musitó entonces Micaela y Javiera asintió, suspirando.

-Chau –se despidió también, aunque luego agregó-, y procura dejar de hacer tantas tonterías, no te viene bien en tu último año.

Micaela se detuvo a medio camino y se rió, fue una risa muy extraña, poco común en ella, como maliciosa. En dos pasos se acercó a su profesora y sonrió, y con un pequeño salto se sentó sobre la mesa de Javiera. Y se acomodó, comenzando a conversarle otra vez como si nada.

La maestra alzó una ceja, viniéndole a la mente mil maneras inteligentes de para mandar a callar a la cotorra, pero por alguna extraña razón calló ella misma. Micaela siguió hablando como si nada, mas la profesora no le prestó atención a sus palabras, dejando que estas sólo corriesen y se perdiesen. Su mirada se distrajo y se prendió de lo rimero que visualizó, deslizándose por los contornos de labios coquetos, percibiendo el momento en que la curva positiva que los definiía se dobló aún más.

-¿Qué mira, _miss_? –canturreó la voz de Micaela, arrastrándola de regreso a la consciencia.

A Javiera casi se le paró el corazón.

-N-nada –balbuceó atolondrada y carraspeó, maldiciéndose por tartamudear cuando nunca acostumbraba hacerlo.

Y tragó cuando su alumna se humedeció los labios, pasando lentamente la lengua por ellos, como si estuviese bajo el efecto de cámara lenta.

-¿Ah sí? –la chica se inclinó hacia adelnate y Javiera se apegó al respaldar de su silla-. Es que siempre me he preguntado lo que pasaría por la mente de un profesor ante ciertos alumnos y sus acciones.

-¿Qué? –la profesora parpadeó, pero mucho más no pudo hacer, sintiendo repentinamente los labios de su alumna sobre los suyos propios.

Micaela no pudo evitar soltar una risita, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de separarse de golpe y saltar de la mesa. Javiera quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué porque su mente se bloqueó, dejándola en blanco. Cuando recordó que quiso abofetear a Micaela por su atrevimiento, la menor ya no se encontraba en el salón.


End file.
